


The Sun and the Sea

by anotherdirtycomputer, fenrisprotector



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sparring, Trans Male Character, Trans Will, Transgender Characters, cute gays talking about insecurities, mostly will's insecurities, texan will, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrisprotector/pseuds/fenrisprotector
Summary: Will's insecurities start eating away at him when he's out with Nico, and Nico notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> howdy im gay and trans af and so is this fic holla

Nico and Percy sparred violently, neither holding back a thing, laughing together, soaked with sweat. Will watched from a distance, ignoring the med notes on his lap. Will didn’t normally spend time outside of the infirmary unless someone had been injured and needed emergency healing, but he’d come under the guise of healer anyways, so he felt no guilt for it.

‘I can watch and make sure you don’t get hurt,’ he’d said to his boyfriend as they walked to meet Precy. If he’d been a bit more honest, his words would have been, ‘I can watch your muscles flex as you heft the sword through the air with those handsome arms of yours and watch you sweat and then I’ll forget how to breathe because I’m gay.’

Not that Nico needed to know that. Not that Nico didn’t already know that.

Another reason though...was his fear. Not only of Nico getting hurt, but of him… getting closer to Percy. Will knew it was foolish, as Nico had long since grown out of his crush on Percy, and most of his feelings towards Percy were either platonic or still plagued with bitterness. But Will couldn’t help it… He was naturally a jealous person. Percy was… good-looking. He was strong, and he actually fought in battle. All Will ever did was stand by and heal and watch people bleed out under his hands.

Will shook that train of thought away. These were dangerous thoughts, but as always, he found he couldn’t help himself. Like a true train, this one chugged along whether he wanted it to or not.

Devastated, he watched Percy shake hair out of his alert eyes. Will looked at Percy’s handsome jawline, prominent in his tense state, watched his adam’s apple shake once with a swallow. The sea-eyed boy breathed heavily, and even his gasping was deep and stereotypically masculine. Jealousy shook Will in an aggressive way.

Will wasn’t like Percy… His face was soft and heart-shaped. His voice was higher and never gravelled, even in the earliest hours of the morning. There was nothing handsome about Will Solace, not in the eyes of Will Solace.

He didn’t like thinking that way, but what was he to do? Percy was so much more man than he was. Nico had never seemed to care about that… He was always calling Will beautiful, saying things like my man and my boy and just thinking about it was enough to make him blush delightedly. He couldn’t help but worry, however… Nico was old-fashioned, after all.

Focusing again on the fight, Will saw Nico gain the upper hand. He smiled at the open grin of victory on Nico’s face. It was short-lived, as Percy quickly recovered with a new strategy, but it still made Will happy.

Nico made Will happy. He wanted to be the kind of man that Nico had maybe allowed himself to dream about in those quiet moments alone, ashamed and guilty and filled with yearning. A man with a flat, muscular chest that turned into abs that turned into -

Will put a hand on his own stomach, a bit squishy from both lack of exercise and the natural softness of what lurked beneath the flesh there. Will felt his face flush with shame of his own, and look up to Nico, who caught his gaze, the exhilaration in those big, dark eyes turning to worry. Nico made a “time-out” signal with his hands and, gods, Will wanted to disappear.

While Nico made his way over, Percy went to have some water (which Will thought was a bit of an unfair advantage, but okay).

Before Will knew it, Nico was in front of him, and there was no running from him. “What’s wrong?” Nico asked quietly. 

Will shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his lap. “Nothing, Neeks. It’s fine.”

Nico’s eyebrow rose. “Nothing?” He sat next to Will, looking down at Will’s twiddling thumbs. “Not ‘nothin’?”

Will smiled at the attempted southern accent. “You caught me.”

“Your accent disappears entirely when you’re thinking too much. So,” he leaned closer to his boyfriend. “What are you thinking?”

Will didn’t know how to respond. What was he supposed to say? “Percy is hotter than me and I’m afraid you want a better man”?

Nico’s eyes grew wide, but he didn’t seem too terribly shocked. “Name a better man than you and I’ll think about it.”

Immediately, Will felt a cold chill pass throughout his body, even as Nico’s word should have warmed him. He had said that out loud, hadn’t he? He opened his mouth, but this time no words came out. Instead, he could only sigh defeatedly.

Nico leaned over, pressing his forehead as gently as he could against the side of Will’s head. He was still sweating from the sparring, and seemed to be trying to avoid dampening Will’s soft hair. 

Will pressed his head closer, desperate for affection, and Nico said, “Listen… I know I may be a bit of an old man. I don’t always understand concepts like sexuality and gender, but I know one thing for certain and that’s you.”

“...Wait-”

“Hold on, yeah, that… That didn’t really make a lot of sense. What I mean is…” He smiled a Nico smile, which meant it was more eyes than visible tooth and grin. “You’re my…” He glanced nervously in the direction of Percy, only to discover he was gone. “You’re my partner. My boyfriend, emphasis on boy. You know, as in, boy who I am incredibly and indisputably in love with-”

Will giggled, blushing. “Okay! Okay, you can stop, I get it.”

Nico grabbed Will’s hand, turning his boyfriend’s face towards him, looking into his eyes like a man gazing upon beauty for the first time. “I’m not done.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s lips. “You’re the man I want to be with. It is a bit hard for me to understand you being transgender, yes, but so what? I’d imagine it’s a whole lot harder for you. I wanna be here for you.” Another kiss, this one just as chaste, but slower somehow, more intimate. “And I’ll admit…”

Will opened his eyes, surprised to find that he’d closed them, and saw Nico struggling. He put his free hand on Nico’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “What is it, darlin’?”

Nico smiled again, this time with his mouth just as much as his eyes before saying quietly, “I’ve been… thinking about my gender a lot, too. And there’s no one I’d trust as much as you with anything, let alone something like that.”

Will couldn’t help himself. He threw himself onto Nico, kissing him almost aggressively, breathing in Nico as if he’d been drowning for years. “I love you”, he managed to gasp between deep kisses. “I love you.”

Nico made a noise of surprise, trying to pull back to speak, but Will wouldn't let him, couldn’t let him. Nico finally pulled away, gasping, to say, with humor on his tongue, “I love you, too, Will.”

A cough interrupted them and Nico launched himself off of Will so hard that he was surprised his loser boyfriend didn’t leave Earth’s orbit.

Will huffed quietly in frustration as they both looked at Percy, who seemed terribly uncomfortable. He understood why Nico couldn’t be affectionate around others - especially as affectionate as they were being a moment ago - but he didn’t want to stop being pouty about it. He enjoyed being bratty about things Nico knew he didn’t actually mind so much.

“Sorry, guys, but uh…” Percy scratched the back of his neck. “Do you wanna keep sparring?”

Will smiled at Nico supportively, before saying quietly, “Go ahead, darlin’. I’m havin’ a good time watchin’ ya’ll.”

Percy heard, eyes went wide at the sound of Will’s Texan accent in its purest form, but he didn’t say anything.

Nico nodded before raising his sword, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Bring it on, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love :3c kudos and comments..... hmu boiiiiii


End file.
